I'm Happy Here
by TheLastMarauder-Moony
Summary: Harry dies in the final battle, what are his last words to his best friends and the girl he loves? What does he say when he meets his parents and Sirius?


**A Long Awaited Conversation**

_He looked around, seeing only white mist in every direction. He tried to remember how he got here, but it was a little too fuzzy. He remembered watching Voldemort fall and checking him for a pulse. He remembered celebrating for a few seconds before hearing those words again. "Avada Kedavera" He laughed a little, so that was what had happened. He was dead. He killed Voldemort, and was killed by one of Voldemorts minions. He figured he couldn't have had a more ironic death. He wondered which death eater had been standing behind him. Then he started to scold himself for being so stupid as to turn his back on death eaters. 'Bloody hell,' he thought, 'if this is death, I can see Sirius and mom and dad. Maybe it won't be so horrible… but I still can't believe I turned my back on a death eater and let myself get killed! After four years of training I was stupid enough to turn my back on those slimy creeps!'_

The mist started to fade away, revealing…nothing. In every direction there was nothing. He couldn't quite comprehend how A figure formed from the nothingness, and it spoke in a unearthly voice that seemed to come from every direction. "Harry James Potter, 18 years old, born July 31st 1980, parents Lily & James Potter, Godfather Sirius Black, cause of death, killing curse. Correct?" He stumbled over his words a little bit, replying in a very shaky voice, "I…I think so." The voice seemed to laugh, and replied, "I know so." A flash of white light and the mist was back. The mist seemed to build a door. The voice then spoke again, "Go through the door." Harry wanted to question the voice but he seemed to be propelled towards the door. He fought it like he'd been trained to fight control curses and said, "why? What is it?"

The voice seemed irritated as it replied, "It is the gateway to the afterlife. If you don't go through soon you'll be stuck here for eternity." Nothing pushed him this time, but he went through. He didn't like to be pushed to do things, he liked to choose. And he'd prefer seeing his parents and Sirius and whoever else to standing in the misty… whatever this place was. He walked through the doorway into what seemed to be a forest. It seemed that he instinctively knew where he was supposed to go, and he walked down the pathway until it split in two different pathways. One had a blinding white light and the other was like a black hole. There was a voice that was telling him to go down the black one but he seemed to just know_ that the white path was the one he wanted. So he went down it._

As soon as he stepped onto the path he felt the familiar sensation of a portkey. He was outside of a house. There was a sign that read, 'Godric's Hollow' on the door, and he remembered where his parents had lived. He suddenly felt nervous. He walked up to the door and as he reached up to knock it opened. The person who opened it seemed surprised to see him. It was Sirius. Harry threw his arms around him and cried out, "I thought I'd never get to see you again…but I am dead so I guess it makes sense." Sirius looked down with tears in his eyes, "What happened, Harry? I usually watch but we took a break and here you are…time passes different here from down there, we only stopped watching for a minute but it was probably a day down there." Harry smiled, "I killed that little slimy bastard, he's finally gone. But then…I was stupid and I turned my back on a death eater." He looked down at his shoes, as they were suddenly very interesting. 

Sirius smiled, "I love you, kiddo. I can only assume you'd like to meet your parents, right?" Harry jumped up with a grin on his face, "usually assuming things is stupid, but this time I think you'd be right!" They walked inside towards a living room. Harry looked at the people sitting there with tears in his eyes, "mum? Dad?" They looked up and stared at him for a minute before Lily whispered, "Harry?" Harry just nodded, tears streaming down his face. They quickly jumped up and ran to him. "We are so proud of you, you wouldn't even believe. You are amazing, Har, we couldn't ask for a better son." Harry smiled through his tears and said, "you have no idea just how long I've needed and wanted to hear that from you. This is a conversation I've dreamed of having for longer than I can remember. With the Dursley's, I used to wonder if my parents had loved me, and then I met people who told me that you did and that was comforting, but now I know for myself." And so the long awaited conversation began. Harry describing every little detail of his life, with Sirius adding in a little bit, and James holding Lily seeming to be in shock as Lily cried and Harry talked about it all.

Before Harry fell asleep, (a/n: they had to need sleep for this to work, so I don't care if he's dead and doesn't really need it.) his last thought was, 'I could stay like this forever. I hope it wasn't all a dream that I have to wake up from in a few hours. I hope he's really gone and I'm really with Sirius and my parents. Please, please let this be real, please let everything stay the way it is!' Sirius' last thought was, 'I know it's wrong to be glad that someone is dead, especially someone so young but I've missed him so much, and I'm glad to have him here again.' James' last thought was, 'he's grown up to be an amazing man, I couldn't be more proud, I meant every word I told him throughout his description of his life.' Lily smiled as the last thought ran through her mind before falling asleep, 'I'm so proud of who he is, I'm glad he accepts this, but he accepted it a little too fast for my liking. Was he so sick of his life the way it was that he was glad to be dead? He'll never get to enjoy the life he made for the world.' And down on earth, people cried for the boy-who-finally-died, thinking it wasn't fair that he had died before he got a chance to enjoy this new life.

Harry frowned as he watched, Ginny, Hermione and even Ron crying at his funeral. He wished there was a way to show them how much happier he was here… He concentrated really hard on sending a thought to Ron, wondering if it was possible for it to still work, 'Ron, I just want you to know, that I'm happy here, and I'm okay, so you don't need to worry or mourn me for too long, I miss you, mate.' And then Ginny. 'Gin, I love you and I always will, and I'm sorry we won't get to spend our lives together but I'm okay, I promise. Please don't mourn me for too long.' Then Hermione, ''Mione, you've been a great friend and I'm sorry I had to leave but I'm happy here. I'll miss you until the day that you die, but I'm watching over you, I promise. Don't mourn for too long, you've got a life now, catch Ron, will ya? He needs you.' About a second after that, all three of them jumped in surprise and looked at each other as if to clarify. They had what the needed. Harry would be okay. 


End file.
